


Calling His Bluff

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Calling His Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings.

Title: Calling His Bluff  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100 x 3  
Characters/pairings:  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #33: Money  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: No warnings.

  
~

Calling His Bluff

~

“He only wants you for your money,” Ron declared.

Harry sighed. “Why’s that, Ron?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“He has expensive tastes, he likes nice things... Hell, Malfoy Manor must be a bloody expensive place to keep up.”

“He has his own money, though,” Harry pointed out.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t stop him from wanting yours, mate.”

Hermione nodded. “Actually, I agree with Ron on this. I know you care for him, but this could be a scam.”

“So how do I tell?” Harry asked.

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I think I know of a way...”

~

Draco rushed in, expecting to find Harry injured or bleeding. “What’s wrong?” he asked, throwing himself at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the hug. “Gods, Draco, it’s awful! I lost all my money. I guess I invested too heavily in the Goblin markets...”

Draco blinked. “That’s all?” he asked, relieved. “That’s nothing. We’ll be fine. I’ve plenty of money. Mother has been wanting us to move into the Manor with her so she can be closer, so this could work out fine!”

Harry sighed, relieved. Then he stiffened. Move into the Manor? Merlin, what had he done?

~

Harry planned his next announcement carefully.

“Guess what?” he said, bounding into the kitchen.

Draco, sipping tea, raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Harry launched into a complicated explanation of the Muggle market and how it affected the Goblin market. Draco listened dutifully.

“So that means you have money again,” he said.

Harry nodded. “Isn’t it great?”

“I should tell Mother we’re not moving in, then?” Draco asked.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

When he left Draco rolled his eyes. As if Harry could fool him with anything money related. He smiled as he owled his mother two words. ‘It worked!’

~


End file.
